COMO REN TAO RECUPERÓ LA LECHE
by G. Littlewolf
Summary: Él estaba enojado, lo sabía, por supuesto también sabía que esto significaba cero besos para mi. Debía ingeniarme algo para recuperarlo y que mejor que atacar a su punto mas débil. Después de todo Ren no puede vivir sin su leche.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, aqui traigo otro fic (mi segundo fic de SK) que se me ocurrio de la nada una noche hace algo mas de una semana. Queria que fuera algo sencillo, pero con el pasar de los dias se me metio tanto en la cabeza que no pude detenerme hasta que estuvo completo, no pretendia alargarme mas de uno o dos capitulos pero al final me ganó el entusiasmo. **

**Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y hacen que mis dedos funcionen muy bien en esta mision de escribir fics.**

* * *

**COMO REN TAO RECUPERÓ LA LECHE**

**Capitulo 1 de 4**

(HoroxRen)

Caminaba adelante, por lo menos a dos metros delante mío y eso me probaba que estaba enojado, que estaba muy enojado y si eso no era prueba suficiente de su enojo, entonces su silencio debía serlo… aunque bueno… estoy seguro que la mayoría de personas diría que cuando hablamos de él no hablamos de una persona típicamente habladora, sin embargo yo sé que él habla, sé que tiene mucho de que hablar y si no lo hace con los demás entonces lo hace conmigo… por… por la ventajas que tengo sobre los demás… soy su novio después de todo. Ah… pero él parece olvidarse de ese detalle cuando decide enojarse.

No sé que sentir cuando se molesta conmigo, me da un poco de rabia y siento que también debo ignorarlo, aunque también me dan muchas ganas de reírme y de tirármele encima hasta que se vuelva a poner de buen humor, es interesante estar en una relación con Ren, nunca sabes que esperarte de él y lo mejor es cuando descubres las sorpresas que tiene, sorpresas como una sonrisa en la mañana justo después de levantarnos; sorpresas como cuando decide acompañarme en el baño para ayudarme a lavar mi espalda; sorpresas como lo suaves y talentosas que son sus manos que se roban una caricia aquí y allá; sorpresas como un beso en la noche justo antes de dormir, en el momento en el que menos me esperaría que me besara. En pocas palabras, Ren esta lleno de sorpresas, todas gratas y todas para mí, solo para mí.

Pero en ese momento estaba enojado y caminado muy por delante mío y de nuevo yo no sabía que sentir.

—Vamos Ren… no es para tanto —Dije incrementando un poco un poco mi paso para intentar darle alcance, sin embargo él también empezó a caminar mas rápido y yo diría que me tomó incluso mas ventaja— Si sigues caminado así de rápido y no me esperas también me voy a enojar contigo y sabes que eso nunca termina bien —Amenacé sabiendo por anticipado cual sería su reacción

Un bufido burlón.

—¿Que? ¿Acaso vas a volver a irte a Hokkaido sin avisarme?

Irme a Hokkaido…

Esa vez había sido gracioso, no recuerdo cual fue el motivo de esa discusión, lo único que recuerdo es que en la noche mientras él se cepillaba los dientes yo había empacado algunas de mis cosas y me había ido de la pensión, recuerdo que el camino en el tren me la pasé suspirando, deseando que viniera a buscarme y al mismo tiempo maldiciendo si es que no me iba a buscar. Tres días después apareció en el pórtico de mi casa con sus hombros y su cabello llenos de nieve y con un enorme oso polar de peluche con una bufanda azul en la que decía "Lo siento… fui un tonto… esta vez mas que tu" creo que eso nunca se me va a olvidar… como tampoco se me olvidara esa noche mientras nos besábamos bajo una lluvia de estrellas y de copos de nieve… esa noche nevó tanto que para cuando nos dimos cuanta teníamos nieve hasta los tobillos… después hubo tiempo para recuperar el calor perdido.

Los futones de Hokkaido son los más cómodos del mundo… apuesto a que si… compartirlo con Ren… bueno… ese es solo un privilegio mío.

—Si, acepto que esa vez fui un poco tonto y me fui, pero de cualquier manera tu fuiste a buscarme y esa era la idea desde un principio… vamos Ren, sabes que no me gusta que te pongas de mal genio conmigo, no es nada divertido.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras… puedes irte a la misma luna y esta vez no voy a mover un solo pie fuera de la pensión.

Yo sabía que no seria así… aunque quizás en esta ocasión debería ser yo el que pidiera disculpas… sin embargo no tenía mucho dinero en los bolsillos como para ir a comprar un oso con una bufanda azul.

Por otro lado él estaba enojado por una tontería, ere realmente una tontería.

Estábamos entrenando, por supuesto yo lanzaba patadas y él las esquivaba, él lanzaba puños y yo los detenía, él volaba por los aires y yo me movía hábilmente con pasos rápidos sobre la hierba, fue en cierto momento que ambos terminamos forcejeando para intentar derribar al otro al piso, sin embargo, en nuestra terquedad característica nos negábamos a ser el derrotado por lo tanto haber declarado un empate habría sido lo mas justo y lo mejor para los dos, fue en ese momento cuando se me ocurrió una gran idea, la idea del triunfo asegurado.

Inclinado mi cabeza hacia adelante sonreí y le mostré mis labios en una típica petición para que me besara, incluso cerré suavemente mis papados, un segundo después él atendió a mi propuesta y por algunos segundos compartimos un beso lleno de la misma energía con la que habíamos estado entrenando segundos atrás, ese fue el momento en el que supe que había dejado su guardia abajo, entonces lo tomé del brazo y lo lancé al suelo sujetando ese mimo brazo detrás de su espalda para inmovilizarlo totalmente.

Obviamente fui el ganador de la pelea… pero creo que mi canto de la victoria no fue el movimiento más indicado ya que tan pronto como lo solté arrancó a caminar hacia la pensión sin dirigirme la palabra.

—Ren… estábamos entrenando, la idea era vencernos el uno al otro, yo solo hice lo que consideré que iba a derrotarte —Esas palabras parecieron funcionar aun menos y entonces supe que iba a precisar de actos extremos para lograr el perdón de mi terco Ren Tao.

La puerta de la pensión ya estaba a la vista cuando decidí correr un poco para alcanzarlo, fui muy sigiloso y cuando por fin lo tuve a una distancia muy corta di el ultimo paso y lo abracé por la cintura atrayendo su cuerpo hacia atrás, su espalda contra mi pecho, lo sujeté muy fuerte y lo mas agradable fue que no se resistió, por unos segundos no se resistió y cuando presentí que iba a hacerlo llevé mis labios a su oreja y le hablé allí con el mas imperceptible de los murmullos.

—¿Vas a seguir enojado?

—Si —Fue su escasa respuesta.

—¿Por?

—Porque se me da la gana —Dijo, pero al mismo tiempo pude sentir como acomodaba su cuerpo en el mío, llevaba su cabeza un poco más hacia atrás como para que mis labios se acercaran aun más a su delicioso oído— Porque eres un aprovechado.

Las palabras me sorprendieron por un momento, sin embargo me sobrepuse rápidamente y continué con mi ataque

—Si… soy un aprovechado… todo un aprovechado —Dije sacando mi lengua un centímetro y acariciando con esta el nácar de su oreja— Soy todo un aprovechado y deberías castigarme… justo en este momento… ya sabes… subimos las escaleras… cerramos la puerta… caminamos hacia el futon y Ren castiga a Horo… ¿que te parece? —Para ese momento mis manos estaban subiendo un poco su camiseta y acariciaban al mismo tiempo la piel de su abdomen cerca a su ombligo

Y estaba seguro que no se iba a negar a ello, pero en ese momento puerta de la pensión se abrió y todos los de la pandilla que no se a donde demonios estaban saliendo, aparecieron y se quedaron mirándonos con caras y sonrisas estúpidas, decir que me sonrojé era una cosa, decir que Ren se sonrojó… bueno… digamos que tenía sonrojado hasta el cabello, por supuesto él no se iba a quedar parado allí para soportar la "humillación" y sin esperar nada mas y sin decir nada atravesó a los que obstaculizaban la puerta y subió por las escaleras sin esperarme y seguramente olvidando que estuvimos a punto de subir al cuarto donde él me castigaría.

Ja.

**FIN CAPITULO 1 DE 4**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrtutado y que lo sigan disfrutando. Dejame ver que piensas ¿Si?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza, no es que el capitulo no estuviera hecho porque la verdad es que ya todo el fanfic esta terminado, lo que pasa es que me entretuve haciendo mi primer video de Youtube y hasta que no lo termine no pide estar tranquilo. (No es Horo x Ren, pero si es shonen ai y para ser mi primero creo que me quedo muy bien, si gustan podría dejar el vinculo.**

**Bueno a lo que vinimos. Este es el capitulo mas corto de los cuatro, pensé en agregarle algo mas y se me ocurrieron algunas cosas pero simplemente sentí que era suficiente, la misión de este capitulo era ser el mas cortito.**

**Gracias por los reviews… **

* * *

**COMO REN TAO RECUPERÓ LA LECHE**

**Capitulo 2 de 4**

(HoroxRen)

Para cuando llegó la noche no tenía ni la menor idea de que esperar, había estado toda la tarde en la sala viendo una película tonta en la televisión y perdiendo realmente el tiempo hasta que fue hora de ir a la cama. Ren no había bajado de la habitación en toda la tarde y por lo tanto no había comido nada, debía estar muriéndose de hambre y allí iba a llegar yo, su héroe con la cena en una bandeja, no muchos podrían resistirse a eso, la cena para él era una cosa sencilla: un sándwich de queso y una botella de leche. Todas las noches desde que habíamos empezado a vivir en la pensión eso era lo que cenaba.

Supuse que la puerta estaría cerrada por dentro, pero no fue así, estaba abierta por lo que entré sin preguntar mucho

—Hola —Saludé tímidamente— Te traje algo de comer.

—Ya comí —Contestó desde nuestro futon en el cual estaba medio sentado-medio acostado leyendo un libro, poco a poco me fui acercando y dejé los alimentos sobre la mesa de noche que quedaba de mi lado del futon.

—Pero si toda la tarde estuviste aquí.

—Salí por la ventana, sería una vergüenza si no pudiera dar un salto tan patético.

—Ya veo —Contesté sintiéndome un poco desanimado al ver como mi plan de reconquistarlo con la comida empezaba a fallar estrepitosamente, era cierto, no era una gran altura desde el segundo piso y a él no debía costarle lo mas mínimo saltar y salir a la calle a comprar algo para comer… por otro lado se sentía muy agradable que al menos había vuelto a nuestra habitación y no se había ido a pasar la noche al apartamento de su hermana— ¿Sigues enojado? —Pregunté sin intentar mirarlo a los ojos y en cambio manteniéndolos fijos en las esteras de tatami.

Cuando no contestó supe que si seguía molesto conmigo.

De acuerdo, entonces debería seguir usando tácticas extremas para ablandarlo, yo sabía que él se hacía el duro, pero que después de muchos intentos por fin se quebraba y no se podía aguantar a mis ataques, de hecho soy un chico perseverante y mas aun cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiero de parte de mi Ren y si se están preguntando por que no simplemente le pedía disculpas… mmm… bueno… eso no seria tan divertido.

Sin mucho afán empecé a buscar mi pijama en los cajones del pequeño armario en el que guardábamos nuestra ropa… bueno… creo que ya es demasiado obvio que estamos compartiendo una habitación en la casa de Yoh y el motivo para esto es que es lo mas obvio que vivamos juntos si somos novios, además pagamos poco, damos algo para la cuenta del agua y la luz y es mas divertido así, en una ocasión Ren insistió en comprar una casa pequeña… pero una casa para solo los dos me pareció muy exagerado ya que aun no teníamos nada para llenarla y a veces me gustaba el ruido que hacían los demás en la pensión.

Bueno, cuando encontré mi pijama me quité muy lentamente toda la ropa hasta quedar solamente en mis bóxers, esperando para ver si escuchaba alguna alteración en su respiración que me indicara que me estaba mirando, sin embargo nada cambió, al parecer estaba muy concentrado en su tonto libro y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi, por otro lado eso no tenía nada que ver con mi plan, yo sabía que había una cosa a la que él no se podía resistir y esto era verme entrar al futon sin camisa, cuando yo lo hacía siempre terminábamos en una noche de sexo que… bueno… quizás cuente en otra ocasión… él simplemente no se podía resistir a verme sin camisa.

Rápidamente me apresuré a meterme en el futon y en ese instante el cerró su libro, se acostó totalmente y me dio la espalda dejándome allí, realmente preparado para algo que no iba a suceder… demonios, en realidad estaba molesto, lo de la camisa no fallaba nunca, de hecho en ocasiones no alcanzábamos a llegar al futon cuando ya lo tenía encima… creo que lo mejor era pedir disculpas y cortar por lo sano… adiós diversión

—Ren —Dije suavemente poniendo una mano en su espalda y sonreí cuando lo sentí temblar un poquito.

—Apaga la luz antes de dormirte, no quiero que Anna nos riña en la mañana.

—Ren —Insistí llevando mis labios para besarlo en la parte de atrás de su cuello, donde esos diminutos vellos hacían cosquillas, sin embargo así tan rápido como me acerque así de rápido él se apartó y con tono de voz enfadada me dijo:

—Vuelve a intentar eso y vamos a pelear en serio.

Esa noche no me volvió a hablar más y la verdad no me sentí enojado… mas bien me sentí realmente triste.

**FIN CAPITULO 2 DE 4**

**Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que lo sigas disfrutando. Déjame ver que piensas ¿Si?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo a todos, se que de nuevo me demore, pero de nuevo tengo explicaciones que quizás no quieran escuchar ya que lo que en realidad nos interesa es el HoroxRen ¿No es así? Estoy seguro que si es así, y esta bien que amemos a esta parejita, en realidad amo esta pareja y por eso es que escribo y publico no importa a que hora deba hacerlo.**

**De nuevo perdón por la tardanza, repito que el fic ya esta terminado y quizás en una semana publicare el capitulo final, si no llego muy cansado del trabajo (por cierto, esa es mi disculpa XD).**

**Bueno… veamos que pasa con Horo y Ren**

* * *

**COMO REN TAO RECUPERÓ LA LECHE**

**Capitulo 3 de 4**

(HoroxRen)

Las mañanas con Ren siempre eran algo que me hacía sentir que valía la pena estar vivo y que valía la pena despertarse todos los días aunque el mundo estuviera lleno de gente que no entiende muy bien mi idea sobre crear un inmenso campo de plantas para todos los koropokkuru. Eso no importaba, esa gente no importaba, tener a Ren a mi lado todas las mañanas era suficiente para sentirme vivo y sentirme feliz de estarlo.

Esa mañana estaba dispuesto a hacer que me escuchara, estaba dispuesto a perseguirlo por todos los lugares de la casa y de la mismísima cuidad si era necesario hasta que se hartara y decidiera escucharme, en el momento en el que esto sucediera me disculparía desde el fondo de mi corazón ainu y el sabría que mis palabras eran sinceras ya que él me entiende y sabe cuando hablo algo desde el corazón.

Sin embargo de nuevo hubo cambio de planes y una sonrisa picara se apoderó de mi rostro, de hecho creo que era la sonrisa mas amplia que había puesto en las últimas 24 horas, todo debido a que cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que me encontré fue la mitad derecha del cuerpo de Ren acomodado sobre mi, su pierna entrelazada con las mías y su mano derecha acariciando inconscientemente la banda elástica de mis pantalones… ¿Qué estaba buscando el travieso Ren mientras dormía eh? Bueno… esa pregunta podía contestármela después, otro día, otro mes, otro año después, lo único que importaba en ese momento era lo bien que se sentía su cálida presencia casi cubriendo todo mi cuerpo, no, no me iba a quejar de ello, es mas, lo iba a disfrutar todo lo que me fuera posible ya que esa posición de Ren era la mas clara prueba de que el me extrañaba aun cuando no era ni siquiera un día lo que llevábamos de "separación"

Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y por varios minutos me quedé allí, solo mirándolo, mirando su piel que era una imitación perfecta de la fina porcelana china, sus pestañas que eran largas y estilizadas, sus labios que eran muy muy suaves, su cabello de tono azul oscuro y purpura… siendo honesto el chico era todo un tesoro. Cuando otro minuto pasó sentí muchas ganas de besarlo, después de todo estábamos por completar un día sin un solo beso en serio, eso debía ser un record para nosotros, sin embargo, antes de ir por sus labios fui por su cabello y lo besé en la frente, trayendo con esto su aroma de melocotón a mi nariz, con esta misma acaricié la suya un segundo después… eso siempre lo hacía sonreír, en esta ocasión solo un pequeño jadeo escapó de su garganta.

—Buenos días dormilón —Dije tibiamente esta vez llevado mi nariz a su mejilla. Su respuesta fue un gruñido aun medio dormido mientras su mano buscaba unos centímetros mas adentro del pantalón— Alguien me extraña mucho ¿no es así? —Dije besando su mejilla, en ese momento vi abiertos por fin los misteriosos ojos ámbar que se clavaron en los míos— Buenos días —Repetí.

—¿Que haces?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —Preguntó sin mover un solo musculo.

—Bueno… yo… —La verdad era que el ambiente había cambiado en ese preciso segundo, completamente despierto se mostró muy diferente de cómo lo estaba haciendo minutos atrás cuando estaba medio dormido. Quería explicar… quería explicarle… no se… algo… decirle algo que no me hiciera quedar como un aprovechado por segunda vez, sin embargo nada vino a mi cabeza hueca.

—¡No! Tu nada —Y levantándose de repente fue hacia la mesa de noche, tomo la botella de leche de la noche anterior y luego fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y luego la azotó tan fuerte como nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo antes, seguro que Anna le iba a reclamar, pero seguro que Ren no se iba a dejar, estaba muy molesto y la verdad no sé que podría resultar de ese enfrentamiento. Cansado con tantos pensamientos y tantos rechazos de parte de mi molesto novio me tendí de nuevo sobre el futon tapándome la cara con la almohada de Ren… ah… ese aroma de melocotón era toda una tentación.

—Debo de estar muy enamorado de ti Ren —Murmuré dándole un ultimo suspiro a la almohada y levantándome para ir tras él.

Era aun temprano y ese brillo característico de la joven mañana llenaba todos los pasillos del lugar y hacía que la impecable duela de madera pareciera estar hecha de oro, caminar por la casa a esa hora de la mañana se sentía realmente bien, se respiraba una tranquilidad absoluta, unos minutos mas tarde el ruido sería el factor común del lugar, pero por ahora el silencio se sentía muy bien. Sin mucha prisa bajé por las escaleras con la intención de ir a la parte de atrás de la casa donde escuchaba el viento siendo cortado en un silbido que ya conocía muy bien.

El silbido de la cuchilla de Ren cortando el aire… y él… él sin camisa blandiéndola con una elegancia y una destreza a las que era imposible quitarles el ojo de encima, su pecho recién empezando a brillar por el sudor que provocaba ese ejercicio de destazar el aire, el tatuaje de su espalda parecía mas brillante con esa finísima capa de sudor encima, de la nada mis dedos estaban ardiendo, muriéndose por tocarlo.

No anuncié mi llegada, de hecho me senté en la duela en el mas pulcro de los silencios sabiendo que incluso de esa manera él ya sabía que yo estaba allí, por supuesto no me prestó atención, no me dirigió la palabra y siguió moviendo su arma como castigando al viento por quien sabe que motivo.

Es indescriptible lo apuesto que se veía sin camisa entrenando… si… es indescriptible, el solo verlo me hacia sentir sonrojado y mas aun cuando detrás de él uno de los pozos de aguas termales parecía pedirme que me lanzara con Ren y que olvidara el resto… que nos perdiéramos en la tibia agua por el resto del milenio… ja… nos fascinaba entrar a las aguas… de hecho… nuestra relación era una cosa muy ligada con el agua así esto suene raro… obvio… todo esto tiene un motivo muy claro.

Veamos.

Todo comenzó después del final tan realmente inconcluso del torneo de shamanes. Para aquel entonces la atracción que sentíamos el uno por el otro era bastante evidente, en todo momento lo descubría mirándome y en todo momento me dejaba descubrir de él mientras yo lo miraba, durábamos sonrojados la mayor parte del día puesto que como equipo permanecíamos la mayor parte del día juntos. Cuando nos sentábamos en el borde del techo en las noches permanecíamos en silencio dejando nuestras manos lo más cerca posible sin que llegaran a tocarse, el silencio era agradable, con él todo era agradable.

Cuando el momento de volver a Japón llego no sé que fue lo que nos inventamos, pero nos terminamos separando del grupo, de cualquier manera creo que nuestros sentimientos eran obvios para todos; tomamos uno de sus jets y luego allí en Japón un tren con rumbo a mi casa en Hokkaido, cuando llegamos a mi pueblo creo que a penas saludé a las personas conocidas y luego nos encerramos en mi casa desde el medio día hasta la mañana del día siguiente… todas esas horas haciendo una cosa y solo una cosa… cuanto nos deseábamos quedó claro allí.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté algo temprano, sonreí al recordar lo que había pasado en las horas previas, respiré por unos minutos el olor de melocotón que ahora también hacia parte de mi cuerpo, con mucho cuidado retiré su brazo de mi pecho, luego me incliné, lo besé en los labios y me puse algo de ropa para salir y sentarme con los pies desnudos al borde del lago que quedaba en frente de mi casa, saqué una navaja y empecé a trabajar en una idea que se me había ocurrido la tarde anterior mientras nos besábamos incontrolablemente.

No sé bien cuanto tiempo pasó, el hecho fue que de repente un par de brazos rodearon mi pecho desde atras y sentí la respiración de alguien en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, donde el cabello negro empieza a volverse azul, luego fue un beso allí también, las manos en mi pecho buscaron mi corazón

—Quien diría que eras una persona madrugadora —Murmuró en mi cabello. Yo volví a sonreír

—Claro que lo soy.

—Nunca te despertabas temprano en la aldea apache.

—Eso es porque no tenía mucho que hacer allá, sin embargo aquí si tengo trabajo

—¿Trabajo? Llegamos ayer y a penas y hablaste con tus conocidos ¿Qué trabajo podrías tener? —Fue en ese momento cuando busqué su mano derecha que acariciaba inconscientemente mi pecho y puse mi "trabajo" ahí. Por un momento palpó la madera con cuidado y finalmente la puso frente a sus ojos como no creyendo lo que era.

—¿Ikupasui?

—Sip Ikupasui.

—¿Y… para… para quien es? —Preguntó moviendo sus dedos por el intrincado tallado de la madera sin retirar sus ojos de ella como si estuviera realmente asombrado por la simple artesanía.

—¿En serio me estas preguntando eso? Por supuesto que es para ti

—¿Y por que?

—Porque esa es mi manera de pedir las cosas —Dije tomando sus manos y el Ikupasui entre mis manos sin esperar nada mas, sin esperar un segundo mas que me pudiera volver cobarde y con esto impedir que le mencionara mis sentimientos. La mirada ámbar de sus ojos me pareció tan intensa que tuve que mirar hacia el lago.

—¿Que cosas? —Preguntó.

—Tu sabes… bueno… que seas… que seamos… que —Era entonces o nunca— ¡Que seas mi novio Ren! —Y por unos segundos todo en la naturaleza de Hokkaido se silenció, por unos segundos solo el viento de la mañana se escuchaba mientras hacía que el agua salpicara en el borde del lago, era un sonido agradable, pero en ese momento el único sonido que me interesaba era lo que pudiera salir de los labios de Ren

—¿En serio? —Preguntó después de esos silenciosos segundos.

—Por supuesto que es en serio… mas en serio que en serio… muy enserio —Creo que mis palabras eran demasiado tontas, los nervios causaban que salieran de esa manera de mi boca.

—Quien diría que llevas un cursi adentro —Dijo con una sonrisa medio arrogante

—No soy cursi… solamente estoy muy enamo… —Pero antes de que completara mis palabras se lanzó contra mi y ambos fuimos a dar al lago, al lago que extrañamente no estaba tan helado como debería… la temperatura era perfecta… todo lo era. El resto de la semana la pasamos en mi casa haciendo… mmm… cosas de novios.

Supongo que a eso se debe nuestra atracción por el agua, fue allí donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso como novios. Suficiente motivo y era por eso que el pozo de aguas termales detrás de él se veía tan tentador

Y su garganta mientras bebía la leche también era algo muy tentadora, de hecho cuando miré hacia sus pies pude ver que era la tercera botella que se bebía esa mañana… de verdad que si le gustaba mucho la leche.

La leche…

La leche…

La leche… por supuesto ahí estaba la solución de mis problemas.

No sé como no se me había ocurrido antes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola… de nuevo llego tarde y se que soy el peor actualizador y se que en este momento me odian, pero después de que pase el capitulo no va a ser tanto odio (al menos eso espero). En esta ocasión me demoré porque quería esperar al menos un review más ya que suelo alimentarme de reviews con un vaso de leche XD**

**Agradezco a los que se tomaron un momento de sus tardes para leer mi historia, la verdad fue una cosa muy espontanea que terminó gustándome mucho y espero que así haya sido con ustedes y con todos los que la vayan a leer de aquí en adelante.**

**Me siento especialmente agradecido con ****y ****UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe**** que siguieron la historia juiciosas desde el capitulo uno y que demuestran querer a esta parejita tanto como yo.**

**Este capitulo es el mas largo de los cuatro y es para ustedes chicas.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los demás también **

* * *

**COMO REN TAO RECUPERÓ LA LECHE**

**Capitulo 4 de 4**

(HoroxRen)

Creo que debió haberse quedado muy sorprendido en el momento en el que simplemente lo dejé seguir con su entrenamiento sin insistirle para que dejara de estar enfadado conmigo, el resto de la mañana no nos volvimos a ver, aunque si tuve que ir al baño a lidiar con un problemilla que había surgido por el espectáculo visual que sin proponérselo (¿O proponiéndoselo?) me había dado mi novio.

Ya después de que me refresqué atendí un par de asuntos en la cocina y finalmente salí a la calle porque tenía que hacer una visita a ciertos lugares que eran parte de mi plan de reconquista, definitivamente debía funcionar y si no lo hacía entonces creo que lo mejor sería terminar con él porque esto significaría que no lo conocía lo que afirmaba conocerlo… claro que el hecho de pensar en terminar con Ren… bueno… hacía que mi mano presionara en mi chaqueta justo el lugar donde mi corazón saltaba y me decía que no fuera tan estúpido, que nada iba a terminar, que por el contrario las cosas se fortalecerían un poco mas, que para la noche ya todo estaría bien.

Después de mi parada en 4 o 5 tiendas cercanas a la pensión di un paseo por ahí, me comí una paleta helada me senté en una banca del parque a ver las palomas, había algo apaciguador en ese oficio y era ver a mi Kororo defender a las aves de todos los peligros como las cosas que no se debían comer, los niños descuidados que las correteaban o los gatos que estaban hambrientos. Kororo ahora vivía en el parque encargado de proteger de esa manera la naturaleza.

—¿Dónde está Ren? —Me preguntó parándose sobre mi hombro cuando por fin después de un rato tuvo un respiro.

—Está siendo un cascarrabias —Dije con una sonrisa— Tengo que estar recordándole siempre lo mucho que lo quiero porque de lo contrario se pone de mal humor.

—Lo hiciste enfadar.

—Solo lo besé… no hay nada de malo en eso —Expresé con tono conciliador.

—¿Ya sabes como le vas a pedir disculpas? —Pregunto con su característica vocecilla

—Creo que esta noche ya va a estar todo bien Kororin —De nuevo volví a sonreír— Lo extraño mucho.

Sin el menor de los afanes camine de nuevo hacia la pensión, en el camino me comí un taco en un puesto callejero lo que representaría mi almuerzo del día, la verdad eso no me tenía muy preocupado, lo único en lo que estaba pensando era en mi Ren, para este momento él también tenía que estar desesperado, todo como parte de mi plan por supuesto.

Cuando llegué a la pensión todos estaban sentados a la mesa… todos a excepción de Ren, por supuesto inmediatamente pregunte por él.

—Terminó de almorzar muy rápido —Dijo Yoh— Dijo que iba a salir a comprar algo de leche porque se había acabado —El chico se puso en a mano en el mentón como para representar que estaba recordando algo— Es raro podría haber jurado que hasta anoche había suficiente.

—Ya sabes la manera como bebe leche… no es extraño que el mismo la haya acabado —Comenté sabiendo muy bien que ese no era el motivo de la falta de provisiones lácteas.

—¿Pasa algo con ustedes? —Preguntó Ryu mientras servía algo de ensalada en el plato de Anna que hacia un muy buen trabajo apartándose de una conversación que a ella no le serviría de mucho. No debía interesarle… como la mayoría de cosas con las que ella se mostraba desinteresada… Yoh era un afortunado… ¿como había hecho para ganarse la chica? No tengo ni la menor idea.

—Nah… simplemente está siendo un cascarrabias —Dije de nuevo con una sonrisa como esa que le había hecho a Kororo— Tengo que estar recordándole siempre lo mucho que lo quiero porque de lo contrario se pone de mal humor… ¿Creen que tarde?

—Salió hace un rato, debería estar por regresar, pensábamos que regresarían juntos.

—De acuerdo, lo esperare arriba… buen provecho —Y dicho esto subí a nuestra habitación y me recosté en el futon tomando entre mis manos el libro con el que Ren había estado ignorándome la noche anterior. Por varios minutos estuve ojeándolo sin prestar realmente atención, de hecho en cierto momento simplemente quise destrozarlo porque por una noche había sido capaz de quitarme la atención que Ren solía prestarme, finalmente lo deje reposar en la almohada de Ren, quien sabe que pudiera pasar si me atrevía a romperlo, quizás era muy importante para el, de hecho creo que lo mejor era cuidarlo.

Me disponía a ponerlo en un pequeño mueble para libros cuando la puerta se abrió y por unos segundos nos fue imposible no mirarnos, me gustaban mucho sus ojos y él me había dicho en varias ocasiones que le gustaban los míos, por esos segundos vi que también me extrañaba y que quería que todo este ridículo asunto, causado por un error mío, se acabara. Toda la discusión debía terminar ahí, en ese momento, no más esperas, no otra noche sin Ren abrazándose a mí.

—¿Qué estás tramando?

—Solo quería poner este libro en su lugar… pues… parece ser muy importante para ti… más importante que otras cosas… así que supongo que debo tratarlo bien.

—No estoy hablando del libro y no quieras parecer un niño bueno, dime que es lo que estás tramando… y no salgas con el cuento de que te importa el libro porque sé que te importa un bledo.

—Mmm… veo que ya tienes ganas de hablarme, creí que no ibas a volver a hacerlo, creí que querías que esto terminara —Sé que quizás la frase sonó mas cruda y mas lamentable de lo que hubiera deseado, pero debía ser así.

—Eso no es… no… no seas idiota —Dijo llevándose las manos a las sienes y haciendo presión allí como para calmar un potencial dolor de cabeza— bueno…ya… dime donde esta la leche, hasta esta mañana habían varios botellas en la nevera, no pudieron haber desparecido todas de la nada en unas horas, además hace un rato fui a comprar y en tres tiendas me dijeron que no podían venderme por motivos que no podían revelar… ¿crees poder explicarme eso?

—¿Por que habría de poder? no tiene nada que ver conmigo —Mentí, la verdad era que le había propuesto a los dueños de las tiendas que por cada botella que no le vendieran a Ren yo se las compraría al doble del precio, eso fue algo a lo que no pudieron rehusarse. Ren no iba a conseguir nada por las malas esa tarde, todo iba a ser por las buenas y ambos lo íbamos a disfrutar y duraríamos allí toda la tarde, toda la noche y probablemente parte del día siguiente, mi corazón latía más rápido al sentir esa posibilidad, esa realidad.

—Claro que si tiene que ver contigo —Dijo continuando con el movimiento de sus manos para evitar el dolor de cabeza solo que esta vez cerró los ojos y exhaló profundamente, cuando por fin se resolvió me miró justo a los ojos— No pudiste haber sobornado a todas las tiendas de la ciudad —Dicho esto se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pusiera su mano en la perilla dejé que se escuchara muy claro el ruido de una botella de leche fresca abriéndose, quizás ere era uno de los sonidos mas excitantes para mi lácteo novio, la manera como se quedó congelado en su sitio fue la mas clara prueba de esto.

—Crees que vas a poder controlarme con una botella de leche… estás soñando.

—No me interesa controlarte Ren… me interesa que decidas hacer las cosas por ti mismo y que las disfrutes, siempre es mas divertido así… aunque si quieres que te controle un poco podríamos arreglar algo, quizás podríamos conseguir unas esposas en algún lado…

—Deja de decir estupideces —¿Era eso un sonrojo en su rostro?

—Si, mejor dejo las estupideces y me tomo esta leche deliciosa —Y así empecé a hacerlo dejando que el ruido de esta bajando por mi garganta fuera lo suficientemente sonoro, así como lo era la saliva que en ese momento bajaba por la garganta de él— ¡Vaya esto esta delicioso, con razón te gusta tanto, creo que podría acostumbrarme a tomar todos los días! —dije lamiéndome un bigote de leche que tercamente se había quedado en mi cara.

El plan en si era algo muy simple: escondía toda la leche que pudiera haber en la casa y convencía a los tenderos de los alrededores de no venderle a Ren, yo sabía que él era demasiado orgulloso para mandar a otra persona a comprar algo que era tan naturalmente suyo, una necesidad para el, por lo tanto al verse sin su leche y al atar cabos tendría que recurrir a mi en un tono pacifico que yo aprovecharía para recuperarlo y darle después todas sus botellas de leche que el recompensaría con besos y otras cosas… era un buen plan que salió mal solo en una parte.

¡Y que parte!

La parte en la que Ren se me lanzó y me derribó en el piso de nuestra habitación para terminar con lo que quedaba de mi bigote de leche… no me esperaba eso, de verdad, me esperaba una disculpa lenta, me esperaba unas cuantas palabras, unos cuantos "lo siento" el beso no me lo esperaba tan tan rápido, pero de ninguna manera lo rechacé, de hecho lo correspondí con toda mi alma… por supuesto un par de minutos después ya no había mas leche en mis labios y por un momento los labios de Ren también desaparecieron.

—¡No! no te vayas —Dije sujetando su muñeca.

—Cálmate idiota —Dijo mientras tomaba la botella de leche que cuidadosamente yo había alcanzado a acomodar en el suelo para que no se derramara, en el momento en el que se me lanzo encima. Dos o tres sorbos después la botella estaba vacía y Ren simplemente la arrojó en algún lugar de la habitación, donde afortunadamente no se rompió. Luego volvió a mis labios… por otro por de minutos, esta vez con mas fuerza, con mas ímpetu, la manera como sujetaba mi chaqueta era la mas clara muestra de dichas emociones.

—Mmmm… Me hacía falta eso —Dijo cuando se detuvo después de no sé cuanto tiempo mientras reposaba su frente sobre la mía.

—¿Qué? ¿La leche? Pero si solo dejaste de tomar por medio día… a poco te hizo tanta falta… entonces si es verdad que te gusta mucho —comenté mientras acomodaba su cuerpo sobre el mío y rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos… y esto se sentía muy bien, definitivamente nuestros cuerpos estaban fabricados el uno para el otro y el bulto de nuestros pantalones seguro que apoyaba esa teoría.

—Sabes que no hablo de la leche ¿cierto? No puedes ser tan torpe —Dijo acariciando mi quijada con su mejilla mientras cerraba suavemente sus ojos y disfrutaba de la acción, wow, era algo por lo que valía la pena estar vivo y yo estaba en la primera fila para tal espectáculo, debía de ser el ainu mas afortunado de la faz de la tierra.

—Lo sé —Respondí.

Allí empezó otra ronda de besos que terminó mucho después, allí, solo besándonos, sin movernos un solo centímetro, solo usando nuestros labios, no importaba nada mas, esto era lo correcto y nadie me podía meter en la cabeza lo contrario, besar a Ren era lo mas perfecto que yo había hecho en mi vida y no me cansaría de ello nunca… esperaba que mi Ren pensara de la misma manera.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —Dijo con sus labios contra los míos en un murmullo invisiblemente suave, era obvio que se refería al beso con el cual le había ganado la pelea.

—No lo vuelvo a hacer… te lo prometo.

—Porque la próxima vez te lo juro que me enojo de verdad.

—Aja.

—Es en serio idiota… hablo en serio.

—Lo sé… y si te enojas así de mucho seguro que te escapas y tendría que ir a buscarte a China.

—Si.

—O a la luna.

—Puede ser —Dijo por fin moviéndose para empezar a bajar la cremallera de mi chaqueta. Yo lo secundé buscando la cremallera de su pantalón.

—¿Y de donde saco un cohete?

—Mi familia tiene dos.

—¿En serio?

—Si

—¿Y para que tienen cohetes?

—Mmm… para alardear… les gusta presumir de las cosas… aunque… bueno yo si sé manejarlos —Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante que besé inmediatamente.

—¿En serio sabes manejar un cohete? ¡Que listo eres señorito! —Dije con una sonrisa que el besó inmediatamente.

—Idiota.

—Si, creo que soy algo idiota… no lo niego… es tu culpa.

—Mejor aseguras la puerta… no quiero que Anna nos riña.

—No importa cuanto la aseguremos nos van a escuchar igual… no creo que nadie se atreva a entrar.

Sonreí.

Sonrió.

—Mmm… ese es un pensamiento muy listo… no eres tan idiota después de todo… estás progresando.

—Deja de decirme idiota… me podría molestar.

—No creo que te atrevas a durar otro día sin besarme, seguro te vuelves loco —El hecho de que todo lo que mencionaba lo hacía con esa sonrisa arrogante hacía que el momento fuera una mezcla humorística y sugestiva que solo podía conducir a una tarde de sexo… nada mas, ambos lo sabíamos… era inminente… inevitable.

—Tienes razón.

—Yo también me estaba volviendo loco ¿sabes? —Dijo con un mordisquillo en mi mentón mientras por fin con un movimiento hábil lograba sacarme la chaqueta.

—Entonces no sé que estamos esperando.

Y eso era cierto… no había razón para esperar nada más.

Nada más.

**

* * *

**

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA... ASI FUE COMO REN TAO RECUPERÓ LA LECHE **

**Espero que la hayas disfrutado y que la sigas disfrutando. Déjame ver que piensas... tienes todo el tiempo del mundo y siempre voy a escuchar ¿Si?**


End file.
